


The First Punch

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cashby, Comfort, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Perrentes - Freeform, fuenciado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets drunk and Tony pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the title was punny! Andy way, it's not as bad as I portrayed it to be.

~

Everyone knows Mike likes his drink, it’s no secret, but Tony had never, and Tony had known him for quite some time, seen him this drunk.

The couple hadn’t been at the party that long and Mike was completely wasted. Tony opted out on drinking, deciding he would be the designated driver of the night. He preferred to stay sober anyhow, especially with the state his boyfriend was in.

 

Tony walked towards Austin’s kitchen, rummaging in his fridge for a soda, finally settling on water when he couldn’t find one.

He walked into the living room, which had been basically converted into a massive dance floor. When Of Mice & Men throw a party, they really go all out. He barged through the sea of people and made his way to the little couch in the corner of the room, where Tino was currently sitting, sound asleep may I add. Tony laughed at his friend and sunk into the sofa, not really feeling in the party mood.

He had no idea where Mike was, he gave up trying to keep track of him when he jumped off the balcony and into the pool; and Jaime and Vic were probably off sucking each others faces off, so he’d rather sit on his own, with the exception of a snoring Tino.

After a while, Tony started dozing off himself, only to be shaken awake by a worried looking Jaime. ‘What?’ Tony asked voice groggy. ‘Tone, I’m really sorry to be the one to do this, but you got to come with me’ Jaime replied, pulling Tony up from his comfy spot on the sofa, and dragging him back through the dance floor, stepping over already passed out bodies.

Jaime suddenly stopped and pointed his finger. Tony directed his gaze and covered his mouth with his hand when he saw the site in front of him. Vic was currently trying to pull his intoxicated brother off Andy’s lips. Tony started walking backwards, tears threatening to spill over his chocolate eyes, before Jaime grabbed him and pulled him into one of his famous bone crushing hugs. ‘How could he do this to us?’ Tony asked ‘How could he do this to me?’ He started to sob uncontrollably onto Jaime’s black t-shirt.

‘Shh, he’s wasted Tone. You know he would never do anything to hurt you. It’s the alcohol that’s making him do it’ Jaime said, trying to reassure Tony. ‘I sure hope you’re right’ Tony said, pulling away and walking up to Vic, who had somehow managed to get Mike away from Andy and get him to sit down and drink a glass of water, desperately trying to sober him up, even a small bit.

Mike looked up the minute Tony appeared. He just stared. ‘You’re not even going to apologize?’ Tony asked, astounded by the way his boyfriend of three years was acting, ‘You suck off some random dude’s face, and you’re not even going to say sorry?! I thought you loved me’ Tony whispered the last part.

This made Mike hang his head, still not a word. This just made Tony angry. He said something he regretted.

‘I should never have trusted you. What was I thinking?’ As soon as he realized what he said, he turned around to walk away, only to be pulled back by his shirt. The minute he turned around, a fist collided with his face. He yelped in pain, and tears immediately feel from his eyes, not because he was in pain, which he was, but because Mike had hit him. Mike, who swore he would never lay a finger on him, would never hurt him. Tony grabbed his face and ran upstairs; locking himself in the first free bedroom he came across.

There was no way in hell he was driving home tonight, especially if Mike was in the car. He heard the door bang numerous times, most likely Jaime or Vic, but he didn’t even attempt to get up to answer it. The knocking finally stopped and he lay in bed, hoping sleep would take him. It never did.

 

~

 

Tony rose from his position in the bed at about 1pm. He had been awake for quite a while, but was too scared to move, knowing full well that Mike had probably stayed the night too. He unlocked the door slowly, checked if the coast was clear and dashed into the bathroom, quickly locking the door again.

He looked at himself in the mirror and almost burst into tears again.

His right cheekbone was bruised and cut and there were specks of dried blood littering his face. Sighing, he grabbed a tissue, soaked it in water and did his best to clean up the mess without hurting himself. Dabbing his sore face dry with a towel, he again slowly unlocked the door and decided there was no point in hiding and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, where he assumed everyone would be. Before he opened the door, he saw Mike still passed out by the porch and he was thankful he didn’t have to deal with him right now.

When Tony walked through the door, everyone stopped talking and began staring at him. He had no doubt’s that they all knew, he was certain everyone saw, it was probably hard to miss. ‘What, something on my face?’ he asked in an angry, yet sarcastic tone. Everybody averted their eyes again, apart from Vic and Jaime. Sighing, he walked over to the boys, thinking he may as well get it over with.

‘Tone, you okay?’ Jaime asked. ‘You’re kidding, right?’ he asked ‘the man I thought I loved, the man I’ve loved with for three years, the man I thought would never hurt me, went away and did this to me, he pointed at his cheek ‘and you ask me if I’m alright’ he said, beginning to raise his voice, which in doing so, woke a certain person who happened to enter the room at that exact moment.

‘Tony, what happened to your face?’ Mike asked. Tony spun around with frightened eyes. Speechless, he ran upstairs, purposely avoiding Mike.

Mike raised an eyebrow and asked no one in particular ‘What happened? Was it something I said?’

Everybody swapped glances. ‘You really don’t remember?’ Alan asked from where he was standing, pressed up against Austin’s chest. Mike slowly shook his head no. ‘For fucks sake Mike’ Vic said, sighing and dragging his brother out of the room, so he could talk to him in private.

‘Are you sure you can’t remember?’ Vic asked when they found an empty room ‘Not even something small?’ ‘No’ Mike replied ‘Only that I drank way to fucking much.’ Vic sighed again, ‘Well, you got that much right.’

‘Ok, you might want to sit down, cause you’re going to freak when you hear this’ Vic ordered. Mike obeyed and took a seat on a little couch in the corner of the living room.

‘Ok, well at around 1-2 am I found you, drunk beyond belief, swapping saliva with Andy’ ‘What!?’ Mike yelled. Hold your horses, I’m not finished. Anyway, Jaime went and got Tony to get him to help get you off Andy, and when he came, the two of you got into some sort of argument and you completely lashed out. Mike, you hit Tony.’

Mike sat there, completely speechless, mouth hanging open.

‘No’ he shouted ‘you’re lying. I’d never hurt him like that. You’re lying!’ ‘I wish I were Mike, I wish I were’.

Vic left the room, deciding he had better leave Mike with his thoughts.

‘My poor baby’ Mike whispered ‘He must be so scared.’ Tears started to well up in the tall boy’s eyes. How could he do something so unbelievably stupid? Tony wouldn’t want anything to do with him now, he was sure of it, and to be honest, he couldn’t blame him. He hit him. Mike caused physical harm to the boy he loved. He had to sort this out, He had to talk to Tony.

Mike left the living room and made his way up the large staircase, searching in different rooms, until he finally found Tony, staring out the window, so intrigued in whatever he was looking at, to notice Mike walk in.

‘Tone’ he whispered. Tony spun around and terror filled his eyes. ‘W-what do you want?’ he stuttered. Mike slowly walked towards him. ‘No, please don’t hurt me!’ Tony whimpered. Mike froze. Tony thought he was going to hurt him. He wasn’t going to lie, that stung.

‘Baby, I promise, I will never, ever, lay another finger on you, not for as long as I live. I was just so wasted last night, and I know that’s just an excuse, but I don’t know what else to say. I just want you to know, that I would never intentionally hurt you, and I swear, that if you decide to stay with me, I will never have another drop of alcohol in my life.’ Mike said, wishing, hoping Tony would somehow find it within him to forgive Mike. He knows that without Tony, there is no point to his life.

All of a sudden, Tony did something Mike was not expecting. He ran full force into Mike’s arms, crying his head off. ‘I love you so much’ he whispered ‘I know you didn’t mean it, I forgive you. Please, please, please never leave me, okay?’ he asked, burying his face into Mike’s chest.

‘I promise, I will never, ever, ever leave you. You are my entire world Tony, I’d be lost without you. But, you shouldn’t forgive me this easily, take your time, I can wait.’

‘Mike, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, if you did, I wouldn’t be standing here right now. I really do forgive you, okay?’

‘Okay.’

Mike wrapped Tony up in his arms and led him towards the bed. ‘I know you didn’t get any sleep last night Tone, you were worrying, I can tell’. Tony just looked up at him, his usual bright brown eyes, looked dull and exhausted. ‘C’mon, go to sleep, I promise I’ll be here when you wake up’ Mike said, kissing the top of his head, and watching the boy fall into a peaceful slumber.

‘I love you’. He whispered.

 

~


End file.
